


One-Shots

by Thenewmrsweasley



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, HP marauder era, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Westworld (TV), various - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: Let's pretend Chris isn't an actor....
Relationships: Chris Evans x reader - Relationship, Chris Evans/Reader, Logan Delos/Reader, Sirius Black x Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, logan delos x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chris Evans/Reader 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend Chris isn't an actor....

"Y/N…" your brothers voice was tired, but you knew he was more worried about you than anything. "Are you still there?"

"I'm here. I'll be on the first flight out we can figure out details when I get home." Your voice broke and a few years rolled down your cheeks.

"Take your time, please don't drive to the airport crying I can't...please be safe."

With promises and I love yous the call ended and you sat in the dark waiting for the grief to overtake you and when it didn’t you opened your laptop and started searching for the next flight to Boston.

> _ I land at 4am so I’ll just get an Uber to the house _

You were seated on a plane within three hours of the phone call. The woman who checked your bag asked if you were flying for business or for fun, the face she pulled when you told her it was for your father’s funeral would have been comical if you weren’t so upset. Getting to the gate you found they had bumped you to first class. When your brother didn’t respond to the text you assumed he was already asleep, it was late and it had been a long day. 

Baggage claim was chaos and even though you shouldn’t have been, you were surprised with how many people were flying at 4am on a Tuesday.You wondered how many taxis would be parked outside and figured you’d just grab one.

“Y/N!” There was a small group of people whispering as Chris called out to you, his baseball cap and oversized sweatshirt so specifically  _ him _ . “Here, let me get those.”

Wrapping an arm around you in a hug Chris took your luggage and led you out of the terminal quickly. “What are you doing here?”

“Picking you up, Josh said you were flying in but he...well he’s not in the best state right now so I offered to come get you.” Chris shrugged as if it was no big deal. “Sorry I had to yell across the lobby to you, I don’t have your number anymore.”

“I changed it.”

One eyebrow rose as Chris led you towards the parking lot which was almost empty. “Why’s that?”

_ Long story _ you wanted to say, but you’d known Chris a long time. “It’s embarrassing. I dated a guy for a bit in DC and he got kind of stalker-y, decided it wasn’t worth it and broke up with him but he kept calling so I changed my number.”

“Maybe you should leave DC then.” 

His tone was clipped. “I was always more of a Marvel girl anyway.” 

“Clever,” Chris’ car was as immaculate as you thought it would be and you took a moment to check it out as he opened the door for you. “You haven’t changed much.” 

“I’d like to think that I have, if only a little bit.” 

Chris turned on the seat warmer for you. “Go ahead and lie back, it’s been a long day for you.”

The next thing you knew Chris was shaking you gently. “Are we here already?”

“Yeah, I took your bag inside.” He helped you sit up and get out of the car. “Careful, the ice is starting.” 

“Thank you for coming to get me. You really didn’t have to do that.”

Chris smiled, it was the same smile you’d always blushed at and thankfully the cold air made your cheeks rosy now. “I know, but I didn’t want you in a cab coming home to this. Thought a friendly face might be better.”

“Why don’t you stay here tonight? It’s way too late to go home and like you said, the ice is starting.” Hands shoved in his pockets Chris looked like he wanted a reason to say no. “I’m not letting you drive home at 4:30am Christopher go lie down.”

“I, uh, usually stay in your old room.” 

Thoughts of everything he could have found in there ran through your mind. Old diaries, embarrassing polaroids….Chris could have gone through all of your belongings and you would have never known. “That’s fine, I’ll fit better on the couch anyway.”

“Are you sure? Because I can-”

“Go to sleep.” Not wanting to argue with you, Chris said goodnight and jogged upstairs quietly leaving you to curl up on the couch and fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next few days were full of tears and laughter. Going through old photographs you and your brother reminisced about holidays and vacations with your dad as well as regular moments you cherished. 

Neighbors and friends dropped by to check on the both of you and make sure you had food, the freezer was filled with meals that had been dropped off and you were sure it would never all be eaten. 

“I invited Chris over, figured he could use the company too.” It was crazy to see how Chris was still the same guy you knew growing up, he hadn’t changed a bit. The thought made you smile catching your brothers attention. “You still have a crush on him, don’t you?”

“What?” Thinking quickly you held up a picture that was in a pile in front of you. “No, I was just thinking about this day.” 

Chris happened to be in the picture, you were all teenagers at the beach and the boys were buried in the sand. “That was a good day.” 

“Mom was so mad at us for bringing all that sand home.” Setting the picture down you realized something. “Wait, why could he use the company?”

“He got dumped recently, he was pretty upset about it but then this all happened and he hasn’t brought it up, figured he stopped talking about it to help us but I don’t want him to think it’s being pushed aside.” Josh shrugged as if it was no big deal.

A knock ended the moment and Chris walked in smiling. “Hey, look at all those pictures.” Standing over the table he scanned some of them. “These are all great. You gonna put them up on a board or something?”

“No, we’re just looking through them.” Sitting on the couch with you Chris took the stack from your hand and laughed at his own memories of the trip. “I forgot how big we made your sand-rack Josh.” 

Rolling his eyes your brother stood and saw how close you and Chris were on the couch looking at pictures. “Whatever, you two take some time to catch up you’re annoying me already.”

You laughed looking through the piles of photographs telling Chris the stories behind each one. Family vacations, holidays, random days. Then you got to the pile from school. After your mom died, your dad had started photographing everything you and Josh did. Even insignificant things like sitting on the couch watching tv or washing dishes were represented and you took your time going through them. 

“Are those our prom pictures?” Leaning across you, Chris plucked a photo from the table. “God we look so douchey.”

“Well you were in a white tux.” 

Flipping through you found your own pictures. “Glitter everywhere.” 

“That’s right, you went to our prom too.” You’d been invited and Josh had tried to talk you out of it, there wasn’t a reason for a sophomore to be at senior prom, but you went anyway. “I remember driving you home.” 

“Yeah, and your date was pissed.” Josh popped back into the room. “Food’s ready if you guys are hungry.”

* * *

“So are you staying?” One of your best friends, Janet, had called to ask how you were and invited you out for drinks. “Or are you going back to DC when this is over?”

It was a question you’d been asking yourself. “Josh offered to let me stay there until I found a place if I decided to come back, but….I’m not sure, it’s all really confusing right now.”

“What’s confusing about it? You’ve told me so many times you miss Boston and that DC doesn’t feel like home.” You  _ had _ told her that, pretty often too. “If it doesn’t feel right and you can transfer up here then why not?” 

“There’s just...I don’t know how to explain it.” 

Nodding like she understood, your friend caught a look at something over your shoulder. “Isn’t that your brothers friend? The cute one you were like full on in love with?”

Sure enough Chris was walking across the bar towards a table of people you didn’t recognize. “Chris, yeah.” 

“This the first you’ve seen him since getting back?”

Grabbing the empty glasses you stood. “No, he’s been helping out. Josh needed the support.” 

“I wouldn’t mind giving him something to support…” 

You walked away from the table shaking your head, you knew she was kidding but something about it rubbed you the wrong way. “Two more please.”

“Those are on me.” A wall of flannel appeared next to you and the unmistakable smell of Chris invaded your senses. “Didn’t realize you were here.”

The small bar was well known to locals and you preferred it over venturing into the city. “Just because I’ve been gone for awhile doesn’t mean I don’t remember my favorite places.”

“Lots of good times here.” Chris looked out at the tables. “Remember on your birthday when Josh and I took you here and bought your first legal beer?”

“And then you swung me around the dancefloor to ‘Mama Mia’ of all things.” It was also the night you’d drunkenly kissed him when you got back to the house, but neither of you mentioned it. 

As much as you wanted to bring it up you couldn’t find a way to without making everything awkward.

“I’d better get back.” The beers were placed in front of you just as Chris’ friends were calling for him. “Looks like you have a lady waiting for you too.”

The redhead was openly staring at him and you couldn’t help the hurt that punched you in the gut.

Janet leaned forward immediately. “What was that?” 

“What was what?” Her eyebrow raised and you could her voice in your head saying  _ You know exactly what! _ “He came over to say hi, bought the beers too.”

“And the flirtatious way he was leaning towards you? It looked like he wanted to hoist you over one of his massive shoulders and carry you off to some privacy.” Sighing you let her go. “You’re in denial if you think that hunk of a man doesn’t want you.”

You were in denial, because he didn’t and you couldn’t bare to be be faced with rejection again. “There’s no way. He’s Josh’s best friend, we grew up together.”

“Step-siblings do it all the time.”

“They do not!” She shrugged. “Either way, there’s no way Chris wants to be with me he’s just being friendly.”

The beer glass was frosty and you found yourself doodling to keep from yelling it all out. Janet wasn’t buying it. “Are you just saying that because you want it to be true or do you actually feel that way?”

“I’m saying it because you know he’s one of the reasons I left and if I think there’s a chance I’d move back up here as soon as I could.” It had been difficult enough seeing Chris as often as you had recently and with how close he was you felt torn. “I can’t really deal with these emotions right now so can we talk about literally anything else?”

* * *

“Who was  _ that _ ?” Chris sat with his beer. “And why didn’t you invite her over?”

“That’s Josh’s sister, Y/N.”

The guys at the table were all taking turns looking over to where you were in an intense discussion at your own table. “There’s no way, Josh can’t be related to someone who looks like that.”

“Excuse me, but you’re related to me so it’s possible.” The redhead scoffed as she took a sip of her drink.

“Jenny’s right dude, brothers can be ugly as hell.” 

Chris changed the subject hoping to avoid answering any other questions and to make the nagging jealousy he was feeling go away. You looked sad, not like you didn’t have a reason to be, but he wanted to see you smile again.

“Dude,” Chris turned when someone nudged his elbow. “You’re staring.”

Sighing, he tried to push you out of his mind. “Yeah, it’s a problem.”

* * *

Josh was already asleep by the time you got back which meant you didn’t have to explain the hurt expression on your face.

_ >You looked nice tonight _

The notification from your phone faded as the screen turned back off. Drumming your finger tips against the case you debated on whether to respond or not. But, you couldn’t ignore him no matter how hard you tried. 

>Thanks. Have fun with your friends?   
_ >They’re Josh’s friends too _ _  
_ _ >Even if they didn’t recognize you at first _ _  
_ >Well that’s rude   
_ >I know, right!  _   
>Are you drunk Chris? Why are you still up?   
_ >I’m just leaving the bar, only had the one beer. And I wanted to make sure you got home safely _ _  
_ >I did. Not very tired though.   
_ >Wanna go for a drive? Clear your head a little bit? _

You’d given Chris your new number so he could check in on you and Josh. Maybe you’d been hoping for something like this, but now that it was happening you froze. 

>Aren’t you tired?   
_ >Not in the slightest _   
>Alright.   
_ >Be there soon _

What were you doing? The last time you were truly alone with Chris was when he picked you up from the airport and you were asleep, the time before that was right before you left for DC. Josh was right, you still had feelings for Chris but you’d never spoken to him about it. The drunken kiss on your birthday was the only time you’d ever shown him and now you were nervous you’d mess it up again.

_ >I’m here _

Grabbing your stuff you left the house again finding Chris waiting for you by the car. “I turned the seat warmer on for you.”

The music was low but besides the radio it was quiet. You picked at your fingernails trying not to look too nervous. 

“Anywhere you wanted to go?” He asked after a few minutes of driving.

“I’m fine with wherever.” 

Chris looked between you and the road. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

You hadn’t noticed the quivering in your chin or the heavy breathing. “Nothing, I’m just…”

“Y/N.”

“I’m fine Chris I just need to stop thinking.” Talking was making it worse, him grabbing onto your hand even more so.” Pull over.”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere Y/N, I’m not letting you out on the street.”

“Pull over. Just pull over, please. Please pull over.” The moment the car was in park you were stepping out and trying to breathe. “I can’t do this.” 

Chris was beside you in a flash his hands on your back and arm trying to calm you down. “Y/N what’s wrong?”

“Everything! Everything is wrong!” Tears were streaming down your face now. “I can’t….I can’t deal with all of this it’s too much. My dad is dead and I don’t know what to do. I don’t know if I want to come back or stay in DC and I don’t know what I would do if I did come back and I don’t know how to live without both of my parents.”

He wiped at the tears. 

Chris whispered something you couldn’t make out. “There’s so much running through my mind and I don’t know how to deal with it.”

“Let me help you.”

He tried to pull you towards him, a hug was supposed to be comforting. “You’re part of my problem!” 

“What?” You may as well have slapped him. 

“You. You and your stupid way of always making me feel happy and always standing so close and making me feel  _ safe _ and I can’t do it Chris!” The box was opened now, you may as well just let it all out. “I left Boston because I could feel myself falling for you more every time I saw you and I knew you didn’t feel the same way so I ran and hid four-hundred miles away!” 

He stared at you for a minute. “What made you think I didn’t feel the same way as you?”

“Because when I kissed you the only response I got was you pushing me away!”

“You were drunk! We both were and I wasn’t going to take advantage of that!” His eyes were wide and bright. “I tried to talk to you about it but when I finally got you alone you told me that you were leaving for DC that night and I couldn’t tell you and make you feel like you had to stay.”

_ Chris wanted to be with you. He was going to talk to you about it, there wasn’t a rejection at all. Not from him anyway. _ “You could have called, texted, anything.”

“And say what? ‘Hey Y/N, I know you just left but I just wanted to tell you that I think I love you. Have fun in DC!’ that never would have worked and you know it.” Chris’s chest was heaving. “You’ve been home for three days and I still feel the same way about you as I did then, I’ve been trying to figure out a way to tell you but I didn’t want to keep you here again.”

Both of you were quiet for a moment before Chris bent and kissed you, his hand cupping your cheek and side. When he pulled away you felt cold, like he had been keeping you warm. “Let’s get out of the snow.”

Small flakes danced around the both of you. “Take me to your apartment?”

“Y/N….I don’t want to make you feel like you have-”

“You’re not, I’m asking. You can say no but I don’t want to go home tonight.” He nodded leading you back to the car making sure not to slip on any ice. Once you were in the car and driving one weight lifted and another landed on your chest.

Chris’ apartment was closer to the city, you could see the lights glimmering through the snow. “It’s not much.”

So much of the space yelled “Chris” to you. Pictures of his family covered the walls but the one that grabbed your attention was a picture of the two of you on his mantle. “I’ve never seen this one.”

It was definitely one of your dad’s photographs, those were your stairs. “It’s my favorite one of us at prom that year.”

“You were telling me how beautiful I looked.” A blush was dusting across your cheeks and Chris was staring at you with an adoring smile. “You were the only one besides dad.”

“A lot more people said it.” Your back met his warm chest as Chris pulled you to him. “Just not to your face. Remember that fight I got in?”

Someone had thrown a punch and Chris ended up with a bruise on his cheek, you remembered that much. “Please tell me that wasn’t over me.”

“Greg Tully was saying some things about what he wanted to do to you. So I told him I would kick his ass if he tried, he didn’t like that.” 

The bruise hadn’t formed until the following day, but when you found Chris that night his cheek was bright red. “I wondered why he switched to a different lab partner.” 

“Yeah well, it was worth it.”

You wandered slowly through the apartment, stopping to look at different things he had lying around or had decorated with. Eventually you got to his bedroom and took a minute in the doorway to take it in.

The bed was made sloppily, clothes littered the floor in front of his closet. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to come over, sorry.”

“You don’t live in a pigsty Chris, it’s actually much cleaner than I thought it would be.” 

“I try to keep it clean, at the end of the day though it just feels good to throw your clothes on the ground and crawl into bed.” You knew the feeling, especially after having a few drinks.

You never thought you would end up in Chris’ bedroom, let alone be in a situation where you could sleep with him, and the thought scared you. “Do you have something I could wear to sleep? I didn’t exactly pack a bag.”

“Yeah! Yeah, how about a t-shirt? You want shorts or something?” Shaking your head no Chris opened the dressed and pulled out a shirt for you. “Are you ok?”

Everything was still so confusing and all the other emotions you had made this so much worse. “I don’t want to rush this. It’s been years and I just think if we jump into it we’re going to decide that actually you don’t want me and I can’t handle thinking that right now.”

“Let’s just sleep, then. We don’t have to do anything, I’ll even put a pillow between us if that would help.” Chris had always put others before himself. “C’mon, you can use my toothbrush.”

He was the perfect gentleman, leaving the room to let you change and making sure he kept a respectful distance once you were both in bed. You closed your eyes and breathed in the scent of his pillow, “Chris.”

“Yeah?”

The tremor in your voice was back. “Tell me everything is going to be ok?”

Tears slipped from your still closed eyes and you blinked to get rid of them, but when you did you saw Chris with his own tears. “I wish I could. I know that it’s going to hurt for a long time and you’re going to feel lost but Y/N you’re so strong and I know you’ll be able to get through this.”

Distance be damned, both of you moved to the middle of the bed where Chris held you in his arms trying his best to help. Your sobs were anguished and by the end you were near hyperventilating, still Chris was there rubbing your back. 

“How am I supposed to get through tomorrow?”

“You’ll have Josh and I’ll be there the entire time.” You could feel the soft kisses he was leaving on the top of your head, in any other circumstances it would have been romantic. “Let me help you.”

Sleep finally took you with tear marks all down your cheeks and red coming up your neck. You weren’t the prettiest crier, but Chris didn’t mind. He’d seen you cry before.

_ “I don’t know Josh! He just left me here.” Your brother had already made plans to go to a party after prom and since he hadn’t even wanted you to come in the first place this was throwing a wrench into those plans. “Whatever I’ll call dad, just go.” _

_ “Y/N-” _

_ A single tear slipped down your cheek and you wiped it away quickly. “It’s fine. Just go have fun with Meredith.”  _

_ Chris watched as Josh left you in front of the hotel and more tears came. “Are we going or what?”  _

_ “I changed my mind, I don’t really feel like it tonight.”  _

_ The shrill voice of his date made Chris affirm that this was the right choice and as she jumped into her friend's car and drove off he felt relieved. “Y/N?”  _

_ “Hey,” wiping your face quickly you put on a smile, the red of your neck giving your emotions away. “I thought you left already.”  _

_ “Nah, I wasn’t super into the idea of getting trashed tonight so I bailed.” You weren’t looking at him, the hurt you felt was more than evident. “Where’s whatshisname?”  _

_ A short laugh took Chris by surprise. “Brian left with someone else, and since Josh was hellbent on going to the party I have to get a ride home.”  _

_ “C’mon, I’ll drive you.” _

_ “You don’t have to do that, really. I’m just gonna call my dad.” _

_ Chris put his hand in the center of your back and led the way towards his car. “I insist. I’m definitely not letting you stand out here waiting for your dad upset.” _

_ Getting into the car Chris asked what happened that Brian would abandon you. “Because I didn’t want to sleep with him. Cliche, right? I shouldn’t be that upset about it, I only agreed to go to prom with him so I could be here. I wasn’t even interested in him.”  _

_ Your chest and neck had gotten blotchy and red from being upset but Chris still told you that you were the most beautiful girl at the prom. Driving around until you weren’t upset anymore Chris walked you to the door making sure you got inside safely and kissing your cheek lightly.  _

Your breathing finally evened out and Chris was able to relax. Worried was an understatement, he was terrified at what would happen if you went back to DC grieving all alone. 

Waking the next morning you found yourself sprawled across the bed, it was early but you’d have to leave soon to prepare for the funeral. The thought alone made your stomach give an anxious flip.

“Morning.” Chris was in the kitchen eating a slice of toast. “Didn’t want to wake you, although you did sleep straight through my alarm.”

“Sorry ‘bout that.”

The smile gave you goosebumps. “Don’t be sorry. If I’m being honest I could get used to waking up to you in my arms.”

Chris pulled you towards him, situating you between his legs before kissing you slowly. “I think I could get used to waking up like this.” 

You let him hold you there kissing in a way that said he was willing to take his time with you, but when you tried to speed things up and his hand was tangled in your hair the phone rang. 

“Fuckin’ Josh,” Chris growled, keeping you right there he answered the phone. “Hey man. Yeah, yeah I have her here. No she’s fine, she just needed to clear her head from the bar, dude...it got late so I offered to let her stay at my place I promise nothing happened.” 

_ Well, you realized that your crush from high school was morphed into what could be love, but other than that, yeah nothing happened. _

“We’ll be there in a bit. Bye.” Chris shoved the last bite of toast in his mouth taking the other piece and jamming it at your mouth. “Eat, you won’t eat before this I know you won’t.” 

Chewing you rolled your eyes. “Whatever, how long are you going to take?”

“I just need to shower.” You had started walking towards the bedroom to redress but Chris was behind you whispering in your ear. “You could join me?”

“Maybe another time, it’ll be suspicious if we both show up showered.” With a wink you sauntered off to get dressed.

Josh was waiting in the living room when you got there, Chris in his suit and you in clothes from the night before. “Going to shower I won’t be long!” 

If you ran away before he could see your face Josh wouldn’t be able to tell. Chris, however, wasn’t so lucky. “You gonna tell me what happened?”

“I told you, we were both at the same bar last night. She looked upset and said she needed to clear her head so we drove for awhile and it was late so I said she could stay at my place. Nothing happened.”

“Are you trying to get her to stay?” Chris shrugged. “Listen dude, I know you have a crush on her so just sit down and talk to her like adults about this.”

Chris slumped into a chair. “I don’t have a crush on her, you know perfectly well that I fell for her a long time ago and you were super cool about it but you’re telling me to take it a step further and actually tell your sister that I want to be with her.” 

“Better than both of you sitting around complaining about it for years on end.” Josh turned on the tv as the shower stopped. “Just think about it, we still don’t know what she’s doing yet.”

* * *

After the funeral you spent the rest of the day pretending that everything was as normal as it could be. But as much as you tried, you knew it was a lie. 

“I’m going out.” Thick jacket covered your worn in t-shirt, you weren’t dressing up for anyone. “I’ll be back later.” 

“Where are you going?” 

You shrugged, Josh had been extra protective that day, always by your side or watching you from across the room ready to run over and comfort you the moment a tear slipped down your cheek. “Just out, I need to figure some stuff out and want to clear my head.”

“Well, what do you need to think about?”

_ Chris, whether you should move back to Boston, what would happen if you did, and all the other problems that came with changing your life _ . “I know that you figured out I had to thing for Chris and...I dunno it just feels like being around him again is making things worse. I need to know that things aren’t going to be fucked up if I come back and I can’t ruin your friendship with him like that.”

“Ok, first of all my friendship with Chris is just fine. I mean, we made it through him telling me he liked you in high school so I think we can get through anything at this point.” You smiled, it was odd hearing that Josh knew. “But second, don’t do anything for him and instead do it for yourself. Are you going to head back to DC and decide that you feel better up here? Or are you going to forget all about it once you’re back?” 

“Honestly, I hate DC. I hate feeling like I’m not home, but I can’t be up here seeing him all the time if he doesn’t feel the same way.” You stood in the doorway fumbling around with the keys. “Think I should call him?”

“I really do.” Giving you a quick hug your brother pushed you out the door. “Call him and figure this out. I’d love to have you back here but it’s not my decision.”

The bar was pretty busy when you got there, no tables were open so you just perched on a stool at the bar and ordered a beer. You spent the time picking at the napkin and ignoring everyone around you until someone jumped into the seat next to you.

“You’re Chris’ friend, Y/N?” Him knowing your name took you off guard and you nodded. “I was here the other night with him, thought I’d come to introduce myself. I’m Mike.” 

“Nice to meet you.” 

Mike stayed there. “So what’re you doing here alone?”

“Trying to think.” You looked up at him but something caught your eye. “Are you here with Chris?”

“Yeah, well I mean I was but then he got pulled away. Saw you here and thought I’d see if you wanted to keep company together.” He thought he was smooth, you had to laugh at that, but the sight of Chris sitting in a corner booth with another girl made it hard to find anything funny. “He’s been over there for awhile, I’m not sure what’s going on.”

Right then the girl leaned over and kissed Chris, you looked away quickly and decided you couldn’t be there. “Can I cash out?”

“Are you alright? Can I give you a ride or something?” 

Signing the slip you pushed it back across the bar. “Listen, I’m sure you’re great but I’m not really interested.”

The car was old, so when you realized it was taking just a little bit longer to start up than usual you thought there might be some trouble, but the engine turned over just fine and you drove away from the bar as quickly as you could not seeing Chris step outside and watch you go. 

Your phone rang in your pocket but you ignored it, you didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. 

Thoughts ran through your mind of what could have happened. You would have moved back up here and been with Chris not knowing that he was already with someone else the entire time. Maybe she didn’t know either but you weren’t sure how to explain. 

Another vibration told you there was a voicemail but you ignored it too. “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” 

The roads were getting slippery with ice and you slowed down but the car jolted and started slowing even more until finally you were stopped along the edge of the road.

“This day can’t get any worse.” 

Pulling the phone from your pocket you saw Chris as your missed call.

_ “Y/N, Mike said he saw you and that you ran out suddenly. I just wanted to make sure you’re ok, I know today’s been rough and I don’t want you to be driving around if you’re upset or drunk or….I dunno, please call me back?” _

You thought about calling him but as you stared at the screen his face appeared again. “Chris.”

“Y/N, oh thank-are you alright? Mike said-” a sob escaped and you started crying. “What’s wrong? Where are you, I’m coming to get you.”

Taking a few deep breaths you tried to stabilize your breathing. “I’m across from Jacob’s Grocery. M-my car died and I didn’t want you to come get me but then you called and I-”

“Calm down Y/N, I’m coming alright? Just stay in the car put your hazards on I’ll be there in a minute.” He was driving now you could hear the sounds of cars passing him. “I’m coming up behind you.”

His car was left running and Chris was jogging to your car as you jumped out and he let you cry on him again. “Th-thank you.”

“Come on, why don’t you sit in my car? I’ll grab your stuff.” Chris grabbed a rag from his trunk and rolled it up into your window, you’d have to call and let the police know your car broke down and probably get a tow. 

Your purse, phone, and hat were all handed to you delicately as Chris got back in the car. He didn’t go anywhere though, opting instead to sit with you and let you relax.

“What happened?”

“I slowed down because of the ice and it just died slowly.”

“Not that, I meant what happened at the bar. Mike told me you just ran out.”

He was looking at you, his body turned to face you as best he could but you just stared at your hands. “I went there to clear my head, your friend came over and started talking to me. I looked up at one point and saw you in the corner with your girlfriend and I thought maybe….I thought that maybe you were friends and just talking or whatever but then you guys kissed and I just needed to get out.”

Chris ran a hand over his buzzed hair, in your mind a way to try and figure out a way to explain what happened. It had been a week since you got back to Boston and you’d fallen much harder than you anticipated. “Y/N…”

“It’s fine, we’re not dating or anything and all we did was kiss which is still cheating but I guess it doesn’t matter.” There were no tears left, after everything in the past week it just wasn’t possible. “I’m stupid for thinking this would work out.”

_ Stupid is the word of the day. _ You thought bitterly as you opened up the car door and stepped out. “Y/N what are you doing?”

“I’m going to call Josh, I don’t really want to be in a car with you.” 

Dialing before he could argue you walked away from the window. “Hey, what’s up?”

“The car died, can you come get me?”

You could hear Josh getting his shoes on as you told him where you were but he still had to ask. “Chris lives out that way, it’ll be the perfect opportunity for you-”

“It wouldn’t actually.”

“Something happened.”

Chris was still in the car waiting, you knew he wouldn’t leave until he knew you had a way to get home. “Yeah, everything just kind of….stopped.”

“I’m on my way.”

“Thanks Josh.” Once you hung up Chris got out of the car. “He’s coming to get me. Thanks for this, I didn’t know what to do when you called but I just really can’t be around you right now.”

“Why not?” Chris looked hurt, you had done that to him. “Can you at least let me explain?”

There wasn’t much more you wanted from him. “I’d rather not. I just want to be alone right now.”

“Y/N you’ve had a hard day and I don’t want to add to it, please just let me-”

“Please leave.”

Chris sighed obviously defeated. He didn’t want to cross any boundaries or push you in any way and respecting your wishes meant just that, so he took one more look at you before getting in his car and driving away slowly. 

When Josh arrived only a few minutes later he knew something was wrong. “Wanna talk about it?”

“It’s been a really shitty day and all I want is a cigarette so don’t yell at me for it when we get home.”

“I’ll take that as a no,” both of you chuckled a bit. “But if you decide that you want to then you know I’m here to listen.”

* * *

Three days later your plane was touching down in DC and you were relieved to finally relax a bit. You went back to work finding a nice card and flowers from your colleagues and got back into a routine. It felt good to be able to feel normal again, but obviously it didn’t reflect on the outside.

“So what’s wrong?” 

Carrie was your cube neighbor and had been watching you stare at your phone before sighing and putting it back down every day since you got back. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Really? Because I know what happened but I doubt you’d be checking your phone to see if your dad called you.” She had a point, even if she was callously blunt about it. “So who is he?”

“His name is Chris.” You had the same route home on the metro and often sat together when you could. “He’s my brothers best friend, we’ve known each other for a long time. He’s the reason I left Boston and i guess just seeing him again jogged some memories but he’s seeing someone and I’m not going to interfere with that.”

Carrie just nodded. “He tell you that he was in a relationship?”

“No, but I saw him kissing someone.”

“Maybe you should ask him then, get a straight answer.” She was right, of course, but you had been hurt and couldn’t take any explanation the last time you saw him. 

Taking her advice you decided to just deal with it and ask Josh when he called to check in later that night. “So I have kind of an awkward question, it’s about Chris.”

“I really don’t want to get in the middle of this Y/N, he’s crazy about you and you’re crazy about him I don’t know why you guys are fighting this.”

“Because I saw him kissing some other girl that night at the bar, I didn’t realize he was so crazy about me and every other girl in the Boston suburbs.” You should have never asked, it was just going to anger you. 

“He’s not seeing anyone Y/N, remember I told you he was dumped?”

You had been told about that, but in seeing what you did all logic flew out the window. “Oh.” 

“Honestly the two of you need to just figure it out. What are you doing tonight, maybe you can talk to him?”

“I’m enjoying a pizza by myself, and I really think Chris wants nothing to do with me now so just forget it.” A knock sounded at your door. “Speaking of which, my dinner is here. I’ll talk to you later.”

Something in his voice put you on edge. “Alright then, I’m sure I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Another knock. “I’m coming!” Swinging the door open you started counting money but the man clearing his throat made you stop. “What’re you doing here?”

Standing there, pizza in hand, was the one person you wanted to avoid at all costs and the only person you wanted to see. “I came to apologize and to explain. If you’ll let me.” 

“Did you steal my pizza?”

“I paid for it.” His cheeks were pink from the wind and you could barely contain yourself at his smile. “Honestly, I was waiting for Josh to tell me you were home.”

Moving aside to let him in you mumbled something about killing your brother. “Does your girlfriend know that you’re here?”

“See, this is what I wanted to talk to you about.” A backpack was slung over his shoulder and you took the pizza so he could take his shoes and coat off. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Then why were you kissing?”

He’d flown all the way down here for you, the least you could do is offer some of the pizza he paid for. Grabbing plates you watched as he walked slowly across your apartment. “She was kissing me. I’m guessing you left before you saw her slap me too.”

“I guess I did.”

“That was my ex, Lisa. She broke up with me a few weeks ago and I guess she heard that you were back in town and wanted to try and get back together with me since I wasn’t begging forgiveness for whatever imaginary problem I caused. She kissed me and I pushed her away, and when I told her that I didn’t want to be with her because there was someone else she slapped me. That’s when I found Mike and he said that you had been there but ran out.”

You weren’t sure what to say to that, whether there was something to say. Shame came over you as you thought about how you’d acted to Chris not letting him explain and just jumping to conclusions before telling him you didn’t want to see him again. For the second time in your life you’d run away from Chris when things got hard.

“I let you have a few days to cool off but when I went to the house Josh said you left. We argued a bit and he told me I was being an ass by even letting you leave without explaining, I tried to tell him that I wanted to respect your wishes but he thought that was bullshit too.” Josh knew you well, you smiled at that. “I do want to respect your boundaries but I also want to be with you and make this work and I have to explain myself for that.”

The pizza was sitting on the coffee table growing cold and forgotten. “I messed up.”

“No, Y/N you didn’t.” Chris scooted towards you on the couch taking your face in his large warm hands. “You were dealing with a lot of emotions and seeing that probably didn’t help anything, but if we’re going to be together you have to talk to me about this.”

“If?”

Chris smiled as his thumb brushed a stray tear from your cheek. “When.”

The kiss was just like the slow sensual one you’d shared in his apartment. You wanted to stay there with him forever. But, after a few moments Chris pulled away and stood.

“I have something I want to show you.” Opening his bag Chris pulled out something wrapped in a t-shirt and when he unfolded it you saw it was a picture frame. “This isn’t just a picture I love from prom, it’s one your dad gave me for graduation. There’s a note on the back.”

You took the frame gently and flipped it over to take off the back revealing the white photo paper beneath. 

_ Chris, _

_ Don’t let anything stop you. You are the epitome of everything great and wonderful, so be careful in handling her heart. _

“What-?”

“He’d sat me down after and told me that he knew how I felt about you and he could see it in you too. He’d known for awhile actually but didn’t say anything because he said it wasn’t his place, but your dad could see it and knew that if he didn’t give some sort of push no matter how small it would never happen.”

Your fingers ran over the ink gingerly. “His way of giving his blessing.” Chris nodded. “Why did you wait to show me this?”

“I didn’t think the night before his funeral was the best time to tell you, I wanted to just be there and help you through it and I want to continue being your support.” Setting the picture aside Chris took your hands in his. “We can try the long distance thing or I can move down here I don’t care too much I just want to be where you are. If you’ll have me.”

Chris was all you had ever wanted. He was the one you knew your heart belonged to and had always belonged to. You wanted him to keep it forever. “Of course I will. I’m so sorry for how I acted I just couldn’t handle the idea of putting myself out there and having you push me away again.”

“Never again.” Each word accentuated with a kiss. 

* * *

It was easy to sell all your stuff in DC, there was always someone who needed a second-hand couch for less than $100 and it was an easy way to make some money. You’d put in your two weeks, told your landlord that you weren’t resigning the lease, and sold anything you wouldn’t need. 

“You’re really coming back?” Josh sounded like he was smiling. “Well you know you can stay here as long as you want.”

You’d probably be spending more time at Chris’s apartment, but you weren’t going to say that. “Thanks, it’ll be nice to be home.”

Everything you needed to bring was loaded up into the truck you rented and you were gone. Boston had everything you wanted, it was where you needed to be.


	2. Sirius Black/Reader 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius finally admits how he feels about you

“Oh here comes Sirius,” Lily turned to you and whispered quickly. “Be nice.”

“I am  _ always _ nice!” You hissed back, feigning hurt. 

Your friend rolled her eyes and Remus elbowed you gently. They knew you weren’t fond of the flavor of the week Sirius had under his arm, of course you never liked any of them. This one though, despised you.

“You all remember Mary?” Sirius smiled, obviously excited at the idea of having his new girlfriend get along with his friends. “She’s coming to Hogsmeade with us!” 

“Let’s go!” 

Remus stayed close by, bumping into your arm every so often as you walked and making jokes that sent your laughter all the way up your group making Sirius fall back and find you. “What’s so funny?”

You were still giggling. “Remus just reminded me of that time I accidentally set off a firecracker in the bathroom and caught a prefect in there.” 

“Well that’s juvenile isn’t it?” The three of you had been laughing when Mary appeared next to Sirius and pulled him to her side and away from you.

He apparently didn’t notice and continued on trying to get her to see the humore in it. “No, it was fun. The prefect was a prick anyway.”

Mary huffed but didn’t say any more. 

“Honeydukes, Zonkos, and The Three Broomsticks?” James called.

“As always!” You replied snaking an arm around Remus’s waist and tugging him along. 

The wind was blowing harder once you got to the village and your friend tried to warm you up the best he could. “Come on!” He yelled to the others after you’d jogged ahead and entered the joke shop. 

While the rest of you were excitedly browsing the stock you caught Mary glaring at the shelves and at Sirius when he found something he particularly enjoyed. “Bundle of fun, isn’t she?” 

“Honestly James, it’s not for me to say.”

“And yet I know you’ll have something to say later.” Once you were all done there you made quick time getting to Honeydukes where you found armfuls of sweets you were excited to have. 

Grabbing your favorites you made sure to get a box of sugar quills for Sirius as well and went to the counter. “You’re not getting him candy, are you?”

Mary stood beside you staring incredulously at the box and then to you. “What are you talking about?”

“Those! You don’t even like them according to Sirius so you have to be buying them for him.” The sugar quills box sat neatly on top of the others and you picked it up.

“You know, you’re right.” There was a smug look on her face as you walked back to the shelf and put the small box back, only to pick up the biggest box they had and walk it back to the shelf. “I’ll take this one instead.”

Mary’s face turned red and she stomped over to Sirius loudly demanding to leave. You felt bad for your friend, he was blindsided by the anger. Walking over you held up your hands in defeat.

“It’s fine, I’m going back to the castle anyway.”

Leaving the store you made way straight to the castle not hearing the footsteps behind you. “Y/N!”

Turning you found someone coming up behind you. “Carter, how are you?”

“I’m doing well. Strange to see you without the group, are you alone?”

“Yes, it’s a long story but it seemed they were better off without me today.” You shrugged.

Carter smiled at you. “I doubt that. Could I walk you back to the castle?”

Sirius watched as you and Carter Davies turned the corner on the path and disappeared from sight. “What happened in there?”

Mary looked indignant. “I don’t like her.”

“Well that’s too bad because she’s one of my best friends.”

“I’m not going to be second best Sirius.” Mary crossed her arms. “If you want to continue a relationship with me then you need to tell Y/N to leave you alone.”

Sirius stared, she was actually giving him that ultimatum. “Well then, I think you know your answer already.”

Turning on his heel Sirius followed his friends to The Three Broomsticks settling in the booth. No one mentioned Mary’s sudden absence, or the fact that they had all seen Y/N walk away with someone else. They just let Sirius pout for a bit before getting back to the castle. 

You were lying on the bed reading when Lily and Marlene bounded through the door. “You missed some interesting things.”

“Tell me!”

Lily kicked off her shoes and jumped on your bed crossing her legs like a pretzel. “Sirius broke up with Mary after you left.”

Your mouth dropped open. “Why?!”

“She caused a scene in Honeydukes after you left and we all went outside. Well she decided to tell him it was you or her and Sirius didn’t even have to blink.”

“Wouldn’t we all choose each other over someone we’ve only known for a week?”

“Which brings me to my next point, do you want to tell us why Carter Davies ran after you when you left Honeydukes?”

Lily had a way of phrasing things to make them sound worse than they really were. “He said he was on his way back and figured we could walk together so he ran to catch up. That’s all.”

‘No, Y/N.” Marlene leaned against the post of your bed. “He left his friends and ran after you.”

* * *

_ Sorry. _

The note sat under the giant box of candy on Sirius’s bed. He knew it was from you, and he knew what it meant. 

“When are you going to finally see it mate?”

“See what?”

James threw a shirt. “Don’t be daft! You know exactly what I mean.”

Sirius had known for awhile, but hadn’t said anything because if he did then it was real. If he said it out loud then James would tell Lily who would tell you and then he would have to face the realization that your relationship was never going to be the same.

“What happens if I don’t?”

* * *

The group walked into the Great Hall together as always, Sirius with his arm draped over your shoulders. It was a common sight, even if he was in a relationship he would walk with you like this. Most of his girlfriends understood, they had seen the two of you like this since first year, it was more worrisome when the two of you didn’t walk around like that. 

Today though, Mary and her Ravenclaw friends glared at the group walking past. No doubt Mary had told everyone about how Sirius dumped her for you and how you ruined their relationship. The only Ravenclaw you saw that seemed to be smiling was Carter who waved to you with a smile. 

“Want to tell me what that’s about?” Sirius was whispering in your ear but the height difference made it easy for him to see how Davies reacted. 

“It’s nothing.” You said taking the seat across from him. 

The next week was filled with both of you staring at each other and looking away before either would notice. Which only annoyed your friends who decided it was time to take action.

“Meet us in the kitchens later? We’re going to sneak down and raid it for midnight snacks.” You nodded to Peter and he scurried to the other side of the common room while everyone else got up and left. 

At midnight you tiptoed down the stairs watching as Sirius was about to leave too. “Hey, wait up!” 

You jumped on his back and he easily carried you down the corridor only setting you down at the stairs. “I thought everyone else would wait for us.”

“Do you have the map?”

“Nah, James must’ve nicked it before he left.” Sirius shook his head not understanding why they were doing this. “Besides, it’s more fun this way isn’t it?”

Suppressing a giggle you ignored the eyebrow waggle he had done, Sirius lived for the rush that much was clear. 

“Wait.” You stopped short and looked up to see someone about to turn the corner, their wand lighting up the area. “Quick, in here!” 

Sirius grabbed your hand and pulled you to the nearest room which just happened to be a broom cupboard. There was just enough space for the two of you to squeeze in and close the door quietly, a knot in the wood giving the perfect view of how much light was in the corridor outside. 

“Stop.” His voice was pained almost and Sirius grabbed your hip. “Please stop moving.”

About to ask whether you were hurting him or not you realized what was actually bothering him. “You want me to stop doing  _ this _ ?” The smallest shift in your balance and he was groaning, a thump told you he threw his head back. “Ooooor  _ this _ ?” 

“I’m warning you Y/N.” It was a whisper, unconfident and nervous. “Please.”

“I like it when you beg.” 

Slowly you rose on your tiptoes making sure your body was brushing against his as you did so and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Sirius was about to say something, probably to ask what it was you were doing but instead moved to brush his lips against yours. You moved to try and capture the kiss but he pulled away just out of reach. “Tell me you want this?”

“It’s the only thing I’ve ever wanted.”

He hoisted you up so your legs wrapped around his hips and your back was against the wall, one hand holding onto your thigh while the other cupped your cheek, and he kissed you.

Merlin, did he kiss you. 

Pressing his body against yours Sirius moaned into your mouth and you started rolling your hips slightly, he became more frenzied with every passing moment needing to touch every part of you that he could. 

Six years of flirting and dancing around each other, finally the two of you were admitting what you had wanted all along.

“That was easier than I thought it would be.” Remus said, looking over James’s shoulder at the map and watching the two of you stay exactly where you were.


	3. Logan Delos x Reader 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask Logan to be your pretend boyfriend

Your heels clicked as you walked down the hall, heads turned as you strutted past and Logan’s assistant barely batted an eye when you smiled and strode past her straight into his office.

“Ever heard of knocking?”

“What like you knock when you come visit me?” Logan Delos never knocked. “What’s your afternoon look like?”

Logan’s eyebrow rose and he looked up from the papers on his desk for a moment. “You could have asked Sheila, she has my entire schedule.”

“Yeah, but then I wouldn’t get the pleasure of your company.”

“Any other pleasures I can give you?” He leaned on the desk now, hands folded over the papers he had been reading before, and studied you. This was the usual banter between you and Logan. “What do you want?”

“Nothing!”

“Y/N….”

“Ok listen,” Rolling your eyes you stood and walked around the desk closer to him. “I have this problem and I think you can help me.”

The two of you had known each other longer than you were willing to admit or could honestly remember. Logan was your favorite person in the world and you trusted him. “What kind of problem?”

“Well my parents are pushing me to really settle down and get married or else they’re going to give everything to my sister.” Ella was already engaged to be married and they had no problem making you feel bad for not being in the same position. “So I was thinking we could act like a couple and make them shut the fuck up for twelve seconds about how I’m going to die barren and alone.”

Logan snorted. “Barren and alone?”

“Well honestly I’m sure they think I’m just never having kids. But they have mentioned dying alone on more than a few occasions.” 

You watched your friend deliberate in his head. You’d worn the heels he liked (and coincidentally had given you for Christmas last year) and your dress was hugging your body  _ just right _ . “Why me?”

“What do you mean why you? You’re literally the only person I could trust to do this. Besides, we have such an easy time flirting with each other don’t you agree?” You moved to sit on his knee and smiled when his hand ran up your thigh. “What do you say, Logan?”

In the entire history of your relationship, Logan had only said no to you twice. The first was when you asked him to go to a stupid boy band concert with you because no one else would, and the second was when you’d drunkenly asked him to fuck you senseless a few years ago. And he was certain you didn’t remember the latter.

“Do I have to be celibate this entire time or something? How long is this going to be?” You shrugged, in all honesty a timeline wasn’t going you’d really thought about. “So are we gonna help each other out in times of need?”

Your core ached at the look he gave you and the slight shift he made in the chair made you think he felt the same thing. 

“Logan, I-”  _ Saved by the Bill. _ “Sorry, I didn’t realize you had company.”

The hand on your thigh tightened. “What do you want William?”

“I was just going to ask if you had a chance to go over the files I sent you?”

“Sorry,” you spoke before Logan could. “That’s my fault, I hadn’t seen him all day and wanted to say hi. I’ll let you get back to work now.”

“Thanks,  _ babe _ .” With a kiss to his cheek Logan took the chance to whisper in your ear. “You owe me big time.”

Walking out of the office you put a little more sway into your walk for Logan. He watched you leave and stared at the door until William cleared his throat. “So, you guys finally decided to make the jump?”

William had been an annoyance to Logan after he was left for dead in Westworld. Somehow, no one believed that the golden child son in law of James Delos could be capable of doing something so very wrong. “What’s it to you?”

“Just curious how long you’ve been hiding it from everyone.”

“It’s new.” Shoving the papers back into the folder Logan held them out for William. “And if you tell anyone about it, I’ll cut your balls off.”

You were forever grateful to have Logan as a friend, even if everyone already thought you were screwing and decided that was how you got the job. Which is why it was no surprise when people started whispering the moment you left his office. But you knew James Delos did not play games with his employees, each of them had to earn their spot. 

“You got three calls while you were gone.” Your assistant Michael was wonderful at his job, you’d never been more organized than with him. “Two from your mother and one from Juliet.”

Thanking him you shut the office door behind you and immediately dialed your old friend. “Jules, is everything ok?”

“What’s this I hear about you dating my brother?” Her tone was light, she had always joked the two of you would find each other someday. “And why did I only find out from my husband walking in on both of you in what he refers to as ‘a very intimate looking moment.’ I need answers Y/N.”

Picking up your cell you immediately texted Logan. He was already not pleased with this plan from his response. “Listen Juliet, it’s a new thing and we didn’t want to tell anyone until we knew it wasn’t going to fizzle out or some stupid bullshit you hear in Hallmark Channel movies.” 

“I’m just happy for you Y/N, you know I’ve always wanted you to be with Logan.” Juliet had been over the moon when you and Logan went to prom together and would be even happier if she knew how that night  _ actually _ ended. “Face it, you two would make beautiful babies.”

With that you changed the subject and chatted for a few minutes until the other line beeped. “Sorry Juliet, I have to go. My mother is calling me.” 

“Have fun with that.” 

Taking a deep breath before picking up the line you forced a smile on your face. “Hi mom!”

She had prattled on about dinner parties and how she wanted to have the kitchen redone again but she wasn’t sure what to do with it since she never actually cooked. You gave the non committal responses that she never actually listened to, your mother just wanted someone to jabber at and not with. So when Logan strode into the office it was easy to just pull the receiver away from your ear.

“Am I interrupting?” 

He practically fell into the chair across from you. “Just my mom, what’s up?”

“I was just thinking we should have dinner together tonight.” There was an almost cocky way about how he brought it up. “Get to figure out details and all that since we were caught.”

“Is that Logan I hear?” 

Pulling the phone back you sighed. “Yes mom, he stopped by to say hi.”

“Oh tell him I said hello, which reminds me his father is hosting a dinner party next week we’ve been invited to so you should find a date.”

“Yes mother, I have to go now I’m actually at work.” 

It was always so draining talking to her, you always wanted a nap afterwards. “She nag you about settling down again?”

“That’s her go to. This time she mentioned bringing a date to your dad’s party next week.” Logan was actually smiling when you looked over. “Which lucky for me, is this deliciously handsome man. Maybe you know him?”

“Very cute.” Logan leaned forward as he stood. “Dinner tonight, then you’ll have to answer my questions.”

* * *

You went home first worrying about what Logan would ask of you, he was doing you a huge favor and you knew he would want something in return. 

The way he looked at you…..you were sure of what he would want. 

You weren’t exactly opposed to it, you had lost your virginity to him after all, but things had changed since you were fifteen. Pulling on jeans and a sweater you made your way to Logan’s house and let yourself in. 

“There you are.” He smiled when he saw you. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Where’s Anita?”

“Gave her the night off, figured you and I needed some time to talk.” Logan handed you a glass of wine. “Filled up not the regular six ounce bullshit. Just the way you like it.” 

It was your favorite, he was really trying to butter you up. “Trying to seduce me?”

“Quite possibly, although I’d bet you’re already seduced.” He plated the pasta and immediately launched into his concerns. “How are we going to tell people we started dating?”

“Well, they say it all the time. We can just say they were right and we were foolish to fight it for so long.”

He chewed slowly. “Do you think you’ll find someone else you want to be with more?”

_ No, absolutely not. I could never find someone who cared for me as much as you do. _ “I don’t think I’m the one who should be worried about being replaced.”

“You know I wouldn’t do that.” He stared down at the plate for a bit. “How long should we say we’ve been together?”

He asked you questions that your parents and their nosey friends would most likely ask when they saw you two together, the list was long enough that you’d eaten dinner and cleaned up before it was finished. 

“What do we do if they want to see some PDA?” This was your venture but you didn’t want to push him into anything he didn’t want. “I mean holding hands and being generally clingy we’re good at but what if-”

Logan took the glass of wine out of your hand and placed it on the table, your brain was barely registering what was happening when he tangled his long fingers into your hair and pulled you in for one of the most passionate moments you’d ever had. “How’s that?”

He was staring, you still hadn’t opened your eyes but with how quickly you were breathing Logan knew it had worked. “Perfect.”

* * *

Everything was perfectly normal for the rest of the week. It ended up that you couldn’t go to any of the parties with your parents on Saturday which you breathed a sigh of relief for, but you couldn’t skip out on Sunday and leave Logan all alone. 

Knowing he would be in an all black suit you were free to choose from any gown in your closet to match. It wasn’t an incredibly fancy affair but you still couldn’t show up in jeans and a tshirt. An emerald green high neck halter dress jumped out at you, it covered most of you in a proper way but the sides dipped low giving anyone near you a nice view of your ribcage and sideboob. 

Logan would love it.

Stepping out of the car at the Delos mansion you were almost immediately met with your mother who dramatically looked around. “I thought you said you’d have a date? I told everyone here that you were coming with someone.”

“Please relax mother,” you air kissed her cheek to not mess up your lipstick. “My date is already here.”

“Well it’s very improper for him to let you arrive alone.”

A warm hand ran down your back resting just at your hip. “Sorry Marilyn, I was supposed to get here early to help.” 

Your mother’s eyes widened. “You’re her date?” It was perfectly practised, the two of you had stood like this for years in groups to keep unwanted advances away. “Well this is….unexpected.” 

“Well we finally just decided to stop ignoring it.” Logan’s eyes held yours with a warmness you were fond of. “Everyone else seemed to see it before us.”

“I’ll say!” James sidled up to you, drink in hand. “Can’t believe you finally nailed the bastard down!” 

Logan tensed next to you but you slid an arm around his waist. “I think I’ve always had a good handle on keeping Logan where he needs to be. If you’ll excuse us?”

Further into the house Logan started to relax, James always put him on edge and you had always understood why. “Thank you.” 

“I’m the one who could be thanking you.” You couldn’t help but match his smile with one of your own. Emboldened with blindsiding both sets of parents you leaned forward and kissed Logan gently. “Let’s not stay too long.” 

Sure enough there were plenty of intrusive old bitties who  _ just had _ to know how this had all come about. By the end of the night you were certain every single woman there had told you they knew from the start. You started to second guess everything about your relationship with Logan.

If you weren’t by his side you were watching him mingle, and when he looked up to find you staring he would excuse himself and take you to get a drink or something to eat. Logan had always been the perfect gentleman, at least to you, but now it was as if he actually enjoyed it instead of feeling obligated. 

After the fourteenth time you’d heard just how stupid everyone thought you had been you excused yourself outside to try and not let anyone see you annoyed. After all, you were supposed to be madly in love.

“You ok?”

Logan had followed you out noticing the frustrated look on your face. “It sucks that everyone is telling us how stupid we’ve been almost our entire lives, like they were going to make a fuss if either of us settled down with other people and just tell us how wrong we were being and-”

He leaned down and captured your lips effectively silencing you. “I wouldn’t have cut you off but you’re way over thinking this and your mom is about to come out here and tell us that we’re being rude.”

You smiled gratefully at him and when your name was being called you couldn’t stop the laugh. “Let’s start saying our goodbyes, I could use a good martini and a bad movie right about now.”

* * *

Having parents that ran in high class social circles meant you were never far from some weird party where you were expected to show up looking absolutely stunning but pretend it took no effort. There were also the charity events where you absolutely had to outdo everyone else.

“C’mon Y/N, just wear the red one you know it drives everyone insane with jealousy.” Logan was standing in your bedroom waiting for you to finally be ready to go and he was getting restless. “Besides, Jeremy Lawrence is going to be there tonight and I know how much you love making him….stare.”

Stepping out of the closet you watched Logan’s eyes travel up your body and back down. The silver gown was gorgeous, it was strapless and the leg slit was tantalizing. The strappy black heels pulling it together. “Could I get a zip?”

_ She’s doing this on purpose.  _ Logan pulled up your zipper slowly taking in the sight of your black bustier and letting his imagination run wild with it. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” throwing lipstick in your clutch you were finally done. “Ready to go? I think the car’s outside.”

Logan was distracted trying not to tell the driver to turn around and tearing the dress right off of you the moment your door shut. “Did you, uh, did you hear what I said about Lawrence being there tonight?”

“I did, I also know I don’t want to be near Jeremy Lawrence with a thirty foot pole.” 

“What? I thought you were falling over yourself trying to get him to notice you last year!”

You didn’t really want to talk to him about this, especially not right now. “It’s a long story can I just tell you later?”

“No, I want you to tell me now.”

It was much easier for you to tell Logan Delos ‘no’ than it was the other way around, but you felt he needed to know this. And you might need him later. “I actually did get a date with him in the spring, remember? And we went to a nice dinner and then we went back to his place for drinks and he tried to force himself on me.”

“Y/N...:” His fists clenched so you reached out to lay one of your hands over his. “What happened?”

“It started with him kissing me and then all of the sudden he was trying to pull my dress over my head and I got stuck so even though I was saying no he says he didn’t hear anything and got my panties down and-” You paused, if you looked at him you were sure you would have burst into tears. “I was lucky and got untangled almost immediately after, I pushed him away and left. Haven’t seen him since.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

It had been a scary moment and you knew he wasn’t going to completely like your answer. “I needed to be with another girl. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you, it’s that some guys wouldn’t see what was wrong with that scenario and all girls would. So I called Juliet and she came over and stayed with me.”

“No, I get that.” His fist unfurled and took your hand. “I’m just sorry you had to deal with it at all.”

“Let’s not focus on it too much, ok? We’re still going to have a good night.”

Silent auctions could be fun, you and Logan had bought a lot of unnecessary shit when you were younger. “Yeah, alright.”

The moment you both stepped into the ballroom you were met with the noise of polite chatter from every corner. “Oh, there’s my dad.”

Logan tensed, your hand was in the crook of his arm and you squeezed his bicep. “Yeah, yeah. It’s just...I haven’t seen him since this thing started and I’m a little nervous ok?”

“You know he loves you, it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah he loves me when I’m the guy protecting his daughter from other scumbags not the one doing scummy things to her.” He was being ridiculous. 

You started moving the two of you through the crowd. “And what scummy things have you done to me?”

“It’s all been in my head sweetheart, but believe me when I say the invitation is always open.” 

Logan winked just as you approached your parents. “Hi, dad! How was Singapore?”

“Enlightening, much like when I got home and heard that you were dating Logan.” He moved from kissing your cheek to shaking the scared man’s hand. “How about you and I get a drink son?”

You just waved as your dad steered them towards the bar. Logan was several inches taller but you could see he was not in charge there. “How are you mom?”

“I’m just happy that you’ve finally found someone, even if it is him.”

Closing your eyes to keep from rolling them you forced a smile. “Always a pleasure mother.”

You checked out some of the tables with auctions and found a beautiful painting. As you were writing down a bid someone approached you. “Hi Y/N.”

“Jeremy.” 

He smiled down at you and the hair on your neck stood. “You look wonderful.”

“Thank you.”

“I heard you were with Delos now, he left you all alone already?” Jeremy looked smug, as if he knew it would get under your skin. “Seems a little early for him to run out on someone.”

Only a few tables over Logan had run into Juliet and was explaining to her that he needed help, things were escalating and he didn’t know what to do anymore. 

“When you told me that it was fake I almost didn’t believe you.” She laughed sipping the cocktail. “And part of me still doesn’t honestly. If you’re feeling this way then maybe you need to just accept it and acknowledge that you actually want this.” 

“That’s the thing,  _ I don’t know _ .”

Juliet’s smile faded. “So when I tell you that Y/N is over there looking like she’s cornered by Jeremy you’re not going to get jealous?”

“Fuck.” Without saying anything else to Juliet he practically ran off. Logan cleared his throat when he got to you. “Sorry babe, your dad had a lot to say. Here’s your drink.”

“Thanks hon.” You smiled as he slid a hand around your waist. “You remember Jeremy?” 

“I do, yeah.” Logan toasted his drink to the air. “Excuse us while we bid on some things.”

When the two of you were farther down you gulped down some of the drink. “Thank you.”

“You ok?” 

There was something about Logan’s hand rubbing against your back that soothed you. “I’ll be fine. There’s enough space in this room I don’t think we’ll have to see him again.”

“I’ll make sure of it.” Logan pulled you close to his side. “Now show me some things you like.”

Dinner went off without a hitch, you and Logan were sat at a table where neither of your parents were which made it that much better. After the speeches, pomp, and circumstance was over with you were back to mingling.

“Sorry Logan, I’m going to whisk Y/N away for a bit.” Juliet took your hand and led you away without letting her brother get a word in edgewise. “He told me everything.”

“He what!” It was maddening when she laughed. “It was only going to work if everyone was left out of it.”

“Yeah, Y/N, I don’t think it’s working the way you think it should.”

Knowing where she was going with it you ordered another drink. “Juliet, I need you to just let this ride out, please.”

“Oh, I plan to. But you know Logan and I think you see what’s happening even if you don’t feel it yourself.” 

“Of course I do.” It was annoying when she was right. “But I can’t tell him that!”

Gasps and yelling erupted from the other side of the room, Logan and Jeremy were squared up and looked ready to fight. 

“Don’t even think about going near her again.” 

You and Juliet ran over pushing through the group that had formed around them. Juliet grabbed your parents to keep them from interfering while you moved towards the men. “What’s going on?”

“Your  _ boyfriend _ has the wrong idea.”

“I’ll be damned if you take advantage of her or anyone else ever again! Do you hear me?” The group gasped and you tried to pull Logan away. “You should have stayed in the hole you crawled into Lawrence because if I see you anywhere close to Y/N I will put you in a new one.”

Running forward now you grabbed his arm. “Logan!” 

“Don’t!” He started to push you away but caught your eye and stopped. 

“Let’s go. NOW!” 

Neither of you spared a second glance at Jeremy or anyone really. You grabbed the clutch you’d dropped and dragged Logan out of the room and straight to the car that was waiting. 

Once it was moving you could sense the anger leaving him. “Y/N-”

“No.” You were over as close to the door as you could get and moved even further when Logan reached out. “No, I don’t want you to explain right now. I don’t want you to speak. I want to go home and I want you to go home so I can think.”

“Think?”

Your phone was non-stop vibrating since you’d left. No doubt your mother was going to give a lecture on how improper it all was and ask what it was even about which you didn’t want to explain. Juliet was probably texting you as well, you’d answer her in the morning.

“Yes, I need to think.” Logan actually slumped. “I shared something deeply personal and upsetting to me, and you turned around and told the entire room! Do you honestly think that was what I wanted? This is why I didn’t tell you in the first place!”

The car pulled up to your house and you got out without looking back. Slamming the door you sat against it and cried.

* * *

Flowers were sent, voicemails were left, and Michael told you daily Logan had stopped by several times. You ignored it all.

“He’s really broken up about it.” Juliet had come over with your favorite take out and wine. “He asks me almost everyday whether I’ve talked to you or not, asks me to tell you how sorry he is every time.”

“Yeah well he can keep being sorry. This was all a mistake anyway, I was stupid to think it would have worked.” You finished off the glass. “Jules, I never realized just how much I needed him in my life. I thought that stupid crush I had in middle school was over and we were just friends but now...I figured pretend dating would make all our problems go away but it just made them worse.”

Your mother hadn’t stopped calling you all week, you couldn’t bring yourself to answer.

Juliet took your hand. “No one is being shitty when they tell you that we were all relieved, because they weren’t saying that they were right and you were wrong but they were happy the two of you finally saw it. Dad has been hounding Logan for years to get the balls to finally ask you out and we all knew you would say yes because of how you’re feeling right now.”

“So I was the only one stupid enough to not see it?”

“That’s not what I’m saying! We knew you would realize the affection you had for him wasn’t just friendly sooner or later and I think you saw it before even asking him to do this...whatever plan. But now, you get to decide what to do with it.”

You were tired of crying. You had cried the entire weekend and had read one of the notes Logan sent with flowers and cried again. The other had been sitting on your table all week, you couldn’t bring yourself to open them. 

Sighing, you threw your head back. “So you’re saying I should just suck it up?”

“I’m saying you should do what’s right for you. If that’s talking to him or dropping him completely is up to you.”

The next day you’d decided to invite Logan to lunch and really talk it out. When you got to his office the door was open and Sheila was nowhere to be seen. 

“Damnit boy!”  _ Ah, James was with him _ . “Get your dick outta yer hand and go apologize to her!” 

“She said she needed time, she hasn’t answered me I’m not going to push her.” The sound of his chair told you he sat. “I pushed her enough as it is.”

James didn’t take that well. “I don’t care what it takes, she’s the best damn thing you’ve ever gotten yourself in to and I’ll beat you bloody if you let it slip through your fingers.”

Before either of them could say anything else you knocked and walked in smiling. “Hello, boys.”

“Y/N!” James smiled wildly and held his arms open. “I was hoping to see you today. I invited your parents but we’ll be hosting another party tomorrow night. I hope you’ll make it even if this bastard mucks it all up.”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” You hated how Logan was always the favorite target, it was like nothing he could ever do was good enough and it had always broken your heart. “Could you let us talk?”

As James left you looked only at the man standing in front of you, he was less confident than you’d seen him in a long time. “I wasn’t sure….can I please just apologize?”

“I wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch? We can talk about it there.”

Without hesitation he was leading you to the elevator, a tiny smile and a hand on your back to show he was still there for you. 

The restaurant was one of your favorite lunch spots and Logan had gotten the corner booth away from prying eyes. “Order whatever you want, this is on me. It’s quite literally the least I can do.”

“I need to explain why I got so upset.”

“No, I didn’t handle it well at all. When you told me what he’d done...and then he had the fuckin’ balls to come over to me and start asking about you. I lost it.” Logan looked tired, like he hadn’t slept in days. “I wanted to punch his lights out honestly but I never got the chance.”

You never knew he was so jealous. “I think the fake dating changed things. I know I started feeling a certain way and I didn’t want you to feel like this. It wasn’t fair of me to ask and I’m sorry.”

“Are you...not breaking up with me I guess but ending this whole thing?” A nod was the only way you could answer. “Ok. Yeah, that makes sense. I mean we wouldn’t want to ruin what we had and I-I hope we didn’t.”

“Logan, I’m really sorry I think this just got out of hand and I don’t want you to feel obligated in anyway.”

He tried to smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Instead he excused himself and left the restaurant. 

_ Great. Now tomorrow was going to be a disaster. _

* * *

Everything you tried on seemed to look too frumpy. There were plenty of dresses to choose from, but you hated all of them. 

Finally just throwing on a black chiffon gown you’d had forever you decided it was good enough and walked out the door.

“Y/N.” 

“Hi dad.”

He gave you a big hug. “Your mother isn’t too happy about what happened last Saturday.”

“If I’m being honest dad, I don’t really care anymore.”

“I know.” Grabbing two glasses of champagne as the tray went past he handed you one and toasted. “I just wanted to give you a fair warning.”

Halfway through the night you’d done a good enough job and keeping hidden from your mother and avoiding Logan that you felt almost happy. There had been a couple of times where you looked up and found him staring at you but would look away almost immediately. 

Which made it surprising when he appeared directly behind you suddenly.

“We should go.” You were talking to some of your mom’s sorority sisters when Logan frantically whispered in your ear. “Sorry ladies, I need to steal her away into the night.” 

With his hand on your lower back Logan led you out the front door and to one of the cars ready to take people home. “What’s going on?”

“Get in, I’ll explain in a minute.”

Just as the door closed you heard the deep voice of James Delos yelling his son’s name, turning to look you saw the man stumbling towards the car but Logan was already beside you asking the driver to go as fast as he could.

“Logan!” He was worried, but not about himself. “What’s going on?”

“I need you to hear me out. I was talking to Juliet about something and heard your mom talking to I don’t know who, but she wasn’t saying some very nice things. In fact, she was being kind of a cunt so I told her so.” You started to ask something but he continued. “She was telling whoever about how you were a disappointment because you’re not married yet and she wasn’t too keen on her grandchildren having an addict for a father. So I told her where she could shove her disappointment and it kind of caused a scene which is why we needed to get out of there and as you saw, my father would have erupted on both of us but especially me for causing two scenes in as many weekends.”

Your mouth opened and closed like a fish while trying to process what had happened. It was widely known that your parents only thought of you as an incubator for some rich and powerful man to continue on making rich and powerful babies. There wasn’t anything you could say to thank him properly, you leaned forward and captured his lips with yours pouring all of your thanks into it. 

“I just couldn’t sit there and let her talk about you like that.” 

Logan got the car door for you when you’d finally reached his house, even walking through the door he was acting very protective. “I’ll be right back.” There had been plenty of parties the two of you had left only to pass out in the others home so you already had shorts and shirt to change in to. 

Apparently Logan had the same idea because when you came back down to the living room he was already in sweatpants and a white tshirt, looking as comfortable as he could be. 

“You really didn’t have to do that you know.” 

He’d been flipping through the tv channels but just turned it off when you spoke. “I know. I couldn’t help myself and trust me when I say Juliet really tried.” You were sitting on the couch facing him and Logan turned to run his hand across your cheek. “You deserve better than to be talked about like that, you’re one of the best people I know and I promise you I will never let that slide. Even if we’re...whatever we are.” 

You found yourself leaning towards him slowly. You’d kissed plenty of times since deciding to do this but now he was taking his time getting there, Noses bumped lightly as your lips brushed together and suddenly it was like you were kissing him for the first time. He kissed you tenderly giving the chance to back out if you wanted and when you didn’t Logan deepened it. 

You grabbed onto whatever of his you could and let him take control. Logan knew what he was doing, there was no doubt about that, and you weren’t surprised when he laid you down on the couch and settled between your thighs. 

His body felt perfect and you couldn’t help but throw a leg over his hip moaning at the friction which only spurred him on and he rolled his hips letting you feel how hard he was already. 

“If you don’t want this…” he kissed down your neck licking at spots he decided to suck on. “Tell me now.”

“Shut up and make me yours already.” 

Logan slid an arm around your back and lifted you up, your legs were still firmly wrapped around his waist and you started kissing down his jaw so the two of you didn’t bump into anything while he walked. 

* * *

A phone kept buzzing by your head bringing you out of the sleep you were so happy to finally get, but before you had a chance to reach out and silence it someone else was reaching across and grabbing it. 

Logan groaned and fell back into his pillows before pulling you closer to him.

_ Logan. _

“Morning.”

His hand travelled down your back causing you to shiver. “Good morning.”

“Who was calling?”

“My father.” the tension radiated from him. “Eighth time already so bet are on whether or not I’m out of the will yet.”

James Delos was many things, but you didn’t think he would ever go that far. “Where’s my phone?”

“You wanna see who has more calls?” You nodded taking the piece. “Six calls, five voicemails, and….twelve text messages.”

“Jesus, they’re trying to get to you more than me.”

Most were from your mother, but you had one call from your dad and listened to that voicemail first.

_ Hey pumpkin, listen your moms all upset about what happened but...I’m glad you have someone like Logan who’s willing to stand up for you like that. Take all the time you need and call me when you think you want to talk. I love you. _

Your dad had always been the calmer and more logical parent, he trusted you and your judgement but knew that your mom was high strung. “Well, my dad says thank you.”

“For what?”

“Sticking up for me.” His arm was still around your shoulders and Logan pulled you back towards his chest. “She’s not going to be happy about it but I don’t really care anymore.”

Your phone rang again and your mother's face appeared. “You should probably answer that. I’ll get us some coffee.”

Logan pulled on a pair of shorts and walked out of the room giving you privacy for the call. “Hello.”

“Don’t you hello me like that! Do you even know what your  _ boyfriend _ said to me last night?” She spit the word boyfriend out like it hurt her to say. 

“You think it was worse than anything you’ve said?” Her gasp told you that she was disarmed, you had the upper hand now. “You’ve done nothing but try to shame me into doing what you want my entire life, and when you weren’t shaming you were just belittling me. It doesn’t make me like you more and it doesn’t make other people think highly of you. Logan stood up for me because he actually cares about me, not just the appearance I give him which is all you ever cared about.”

You wanted her to respond, to say anything about how it wasn’t true. But she was silent. 

“I finally found someone who actually cares about me, not just the idea of some pedigree I can give them, and you can’t even be happy for me because it’s not someone you chose.” You sat up in bed pulling the blanket tighter around you. “Imagine what everyone is going to think when I show up to events and completely ignore you. What they’re going to think when I tell them the truth when they ask why I’m not speaking to you and what they’re going to do when the real you is exposed.”

“I just want what’s best for you.”

It should have felt good hearing the small voice through the phone, much different than the condescending tone you were used to. “And you never thought that having a mom that shows she loves me for more than appearances was what was best? Or that supporting me for my passions and the things or people I love is best? My boyfriend heard you shit talking me last night and stood up for me because I deserve better, that is what it looks like when someone wants the best for you.”

“You’re right. You’re completely right.”

Logan had always let you complain about your mom, and he had held his tongue for years about how she treated you. Even his dad was just honest with his disdain. So when he watched you hung up and cover your face he was climbing back into bed and holding you tightly silently cursing the woman for everything she’d done to you. 

After your sobbing tapered off to a few sniffles Logan brushed hair out of your face. “You alright?”

“That’s the first time I’ve told her how I really feel. It’s all just a lot right now.”

“Why don’t we just take it easy today, turn our phones off and not worry about anyone else?” He was still rubbing your back.

“As much as I would love that, tonight the charity event I’ve been planning for the past six months. I have to be there but if you’re rather skip out I understand.”

He kissed you soundly. “Absolutely not, I will be there to clap the loudest when you’re introduced.” 

True to his word, that night when you were introduced and got up to thank everyone who had been involved Logan stood and clapped for you smiling the entire time. 

The entire night he was with you, showering praises and asking others if they knew these amazing things about you. And even when your parents appeared he was there. 

“Hi pumpkin! You did great, really this is just a wonderful event.”

Your dad gave you a big hug and then moved to shake Logan’s hand leaving you and your mother off to the side. “Hello.”

“He’s right, you did a really excellent job tonight.” This wasn’t your mother, it was an imposter. It was obvious your dad had talked to her at length about what you’d said and you looked around for him to verify. “I know, like you said, I haven’t been the most supportive...I want to change that.”

“Well this is a good start. I don’t think you’ve ever stayed at one of my events this long before.” 

Her smile was sad, like she realized finally that you weren’t trying to just be difficult. “I’m hoping it won’t be the last.”

Logan was watching over your father's shoulder, obviously ready to jump in the moment it looked like you needed him to. “Thanks mom.” 

That night, falling asleep in Logan’s arms, you felt truly happy for the first time in years. What had started as a way to get your mother to leave you alone turned out to be one of the best things to ever happen to you. 


End file.
